Stella Versus Girl Jordan
by Exotos135
Summary: Stella casually accepts to play a game of dodgeball with Girl Jordan, unaware of what she got herself into.


**Hello everybody, Exotos135 here with a brand new one-shot! This time featuring everybody's favorite ascended extra, Girl Jordan, and latest-in-a-long-line-of-Lincoln-love-interests, Stella.**

 **You might be wondering what's up with this pairing. Well, after dealing with Stella interacting with a Loud sister in "Stellargazing," I figured it was time to have her interact with one of Lincoln's classmates, Girl Jordan in this case.**

 **Who knows, maybe next time, I'll have her interact with Mrs. Johnson, Lincoln's teacher. ;)**

 **But I digress, let's head on with the story!**

* * *

It was a calm day at the Royal Woods school, where Lincoln's classmates were waiting for the bell to ring, signaling that recess was coming.

And among them, Stella, the newest student, was looking at the clock with the most focus.

"Trying to use your mind to speed up time, right?" Liam asked, with Stella focusing solely on the clock as she nodded. "I see you learn fast, but sadly, we've already tried, and it doesn't work."

Briefly breaking her line of view to look at the boy in shock, Stella shook it off and went back to staring at the clock, just as she heard a female voice say:

"Hi."

Stella, yet again, broke her line of view and turned to see the voice belonged to Girl Jordan, who sat right behind her.

"I'm Jordan, but since there's a guy with the same name as me, people call me Girl Jordan," the girl greeted. "Are you Stella, the new girl that Lincoln told me about?"

"Um, Jordan, I'm right here," Lincoln said, getting everybody's attention. "And yes, this is her."

"Got it, I was asking because I just wanted to be sure I wasn't getting the wrong girl," Girl Jordan answered, winking at Stella as she added, "After all, with Guy Jordan being a thing, it never hurts to be sure, right?"

Stella, exasperated at the fact the scene was dragging on, bluntly asked. "What do you want?"

"Well, we're about to go to recess, and I don't think anybody will play dodgeball with me," Girl Jordan twiddled her fingers as the guys felt a shiver go down their spine. "Would you like to play with me?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, I don't see a problem with that."

"Yay!" Girl Jordan extended her hand. "It's a deal!"

Stella glanced at the hand, then went back to staring at the clock, impressing Girl Jordan. "Wow, I haven't seen someone so focused on a clock since you, Liam."

"And I already told her it didn't work when I tried it," Liam sighed.

 ** _Later, at Recess..._**

Stella sat on a bench, looking at her classmates playing around while Girl Jordan was setting up the field for the dodgeball match. During this setup, Girl Jordan noticed her and waved hello, with Stella returning the waving before she was dragged into some bushes.

Inside the bushes, she came across Lincoln, Clyde, and the rest of Lincoln's gang, all of them looking really worried.

"Oh, hi Lincoln, Clyde, and... Uh..." Stella snapped her fingers twice. "I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble remembering your names. I mean, who's the one with orange hair?"

"That's Liam," Rusty Spokes answered.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "And who's the one with orange hair and no acne?"

The boys looked baffled at the girl, before Liam bluntly stated, "Liam."

"Wow, Girl Jordan was right, it never hurts to be sure!" Stella chirped. "But anyway, what do you need from me?"

"We need you to cease and desist the dodgeball match with Girl Jordan this instant!" Lincoln stated. "It's for your own good!"

The new girl blinked twice. "Okay, let's assume that you don't need me to tell you that I'll need you to explain, because I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Stella, Girl Jordan is infamous in the school for being easily one of the most aggressive dodgeball players ever!" Clyde explained. "And she's officially the most aggressive ever since Ronnie Anne moved away!"

"Who's Ronnie Anne?" Stella obliviously asked.

"A former student here, she moved with her cousins, the Casagrandes, about a year or so ago," Lincoln explained, only to think about it some more. "Actually, come to think of it, maybe it was more like a year and a half ago."

"A little bit more than that, actually," Clyde clarified. "I once gathered the courage to ask Lori about it, just to make sure we didn't get any details wrong. After hearing her melodious voice sing a crying opera for 30 minutes, she told me everything."

"Who's Lori?" Stella, once again, obliviously asked.

"The oldest out of my ten sisters," Lincoln stated. "She used to date Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby, before they moved away."

Stella tilted her head. "Bobby-?"

"Guys, we're wasting time answering all these questions!" Liam snapped. "Listen, can we all just agree that Stella needs to be explained a lot of things and move on?! We don't have all day!"

"Right," Lincoln nodded. "So, Girl Jordan is usually a sweet girl, she may have her flaws, but she's nice overall. But when it comes to dodgeball, It's almost like she changes character!"

"From a sweet girl to an utter dodgeball killing machine," Clyde said. "She's had a dodgeball game with every single student in the school."

"She's never lost a game," Liam shook his head. "And everybody who she's faced off against have developed a crippling fear of facing her again."

"Which is why we need you to not go through the match," Lincoln said. "You barely got here a week ago, and having to deal with something like a fear towards Girl Jordan... It's just unfair, especially this early."

Stella thought about it, and after nodding a couple times, she shook her head and stated, "Yeah, I'm not calling it quits."

The boys' jaws dropped as Stella explained herself: "I'm flattered you're worried about me, and yeah, I agree that getting a crippling fear after I just started last week is a bit crazy, but I'm not going to back down from a friendly game of dodgeball just because of Jordan's reputation."

"It's not a friendly game of dodgeball, Stella!" Lincoln said. "It's a deathmatch disguised as a friendly game!"

And then Girl Jordan entered through the bushes. "Oh hey, I was looking all over for you, New Girl. The arena's finished, ready to play?"

Stella nodded, got up, and followed Girl Jordan to the dodgeball arena, with the boys exchanging worried looks before they followed them. And at the arena, the rest of Lincoln's classmates stood close to the field, watching as Stella and Girl Jordan went to opposite ends of the field.

"Okay, so, sorry if this sounds condescending or anything," Girl Jordan said while stretching. "But do you need me to explain the rules of dodgeball to you?"

"There are two teams, they grab balls, we can only use arms and hands to grab them, we throw them at the other, and if you get hit by the ball you're out," Stella bluntly stated, stretching as well. "That's the gist of it, right?"

Girl Jordan finished stretching and chuckled. "You really are something, New Girl."

Stella smiled as soon as she finished stretching, and, without saying a single word, she grabbed a dodgeball, and Girl Jordan did the same as they realized something, which Stella pointed out:

"Who's going to start the match?"

"Oh, right," Girl Jordan whistled. "Hey, Guy Jordan, this is where you come in!"

The boy himself came out of the group surrounding the field and got in the middle, lifting his arm and getting ready to blow the whistle as the girls exchanged a little dialogue:

"Stella, meet Guy Jordan, the reason people call me Guy Jordan."

"Huh, he really does look like a Jordan."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry, you look like a Jordan too."

Guy Jordan said "Ready... Set... Go!" and blew his whistle, running out of the way before the girls started throwing dodgeballs at each other, quickly grabbing new ones as soon as they threw them. As for the thrown dodgeballs, they were either caught or narrowly dodged by the classmates, with Lincoln and Clyde in particular having the easiest time dodging them.

"How can you guys dodge these so easily?!" Liam exclaimed.

"We've been through enough dodgeball games to have quicker reflexes than most," Clyde casually explained.

"This only makes her seem more terrifying, though," Lincoln added.

Eventually, Stella and Girl Jordan started moving around while throwing the balls, making it harder for them to hit eachother. Then they started jumping around, still throwing balls faster than most people could manage.

However, it wasn't long before somebody noticed the scene and exclaimed, with an authoritarian voice:

"What is going on here!?"

The classmates moved out of the way to reveal Girl Jordan and Stella, who had literally stopped in mid-air, looking just as worried as their fellow classmates. And this also allowed them to see who was the one with the authoritarian voice:

Principal Huggins.

"Girl Jordan. Stella. To my office. Now."

 ** _Principal's Office..._**

The girls sat on chairs in front of the principal's desk, with the principal himself clasping his hands and sternly looking at them.

"Now, tell me what happened," Principal Huggins stated. "Don't miss any details."

"W-Well, I was talking with Stella, the new girl in school, and we decided to play a friendly game of dodgeball," Girl Jordan explained. "That's what it was!"

"Knowing how intense you tend to play, Girl Jordan, that might as well have been a deathmatch," Principal Huggins harshly growled. "And besides, I'm pretty sure I told you not to engage in any dodgeball matches outside of gym class."

Girl Jordan lowered her head and frowned, and the principal turned to Stella afterwards.

"You're Stella Silverstein, the girl who started school a week ago, right?" the man asked. "I understand you don't know much about the school, but I'm pretty sure you were told to take things easy and slow until you had, at least, 3 weeks here. Why did you accept the challenge?"

"I was looking at the clock, hoping I could make it go faster somehow, when Girl Jordan asked me if I wanted to play dodgeball with her," Stella answered, looking at the ground before looking at the man. "I didn't know her, so I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

The principal nodded and folded his arms. "Okay, nobody got hurt, so that's good. But I want both of you to refrain from engaging in any more dodgeball matches until new notice, or gym class allows it. Got it?"

The girls nodded, and satisfied with the agreement, the principal allowed them to leave. And once outside, they walked back to the playground, wherein they shared a dialogue:

"I'm sorry for getting us both into trouble," Girl Jordan said, twiddling her fingers. "I wanted to play a game of dodgeball real badly, but I shouldn't have taken advantage of your status as the new girl to get it."

"And I should've given it more thought, too," Stella said, before boasting with a sly smile, "Besides, I would've won that gain."

"Nuh uh, you were going to lose," Girl Jordan replied. "I didn't build a reputation just to let it all go to waste with one random, friendly game."

"Yeah, right, ever heard about the underdog story?" Stella asked. "A little nobody rises up to the challenge, and eventually surpasses the best person in that challenge."

"I've heard about it, alright, I went through something like that a long time ago," Girl Jordan smirked. "I mean, did you really think I was handed my reputation just like that? I had to earn it, and so will you."

Stella stopped and extended her hand towards the girl. "Good luck."

Girl Jordan stopped as well, glanced at the hand, and with a smile of amusement, she laughed and shook it as she stated:

"Same to you, Stella. Same to you."


End file.
